This application relates generally to footwear and more particularly to cleats for permanent securement to stretchable and/or flexible ground engaging portions of footwear to provide increased resistance to slippage.
Some spike or cleat-bearing footwear attachments are commercially available for use on articles of footwear to prevent slippage on ice or other slippery surfaces. One such type of attachment is in the form of resilient rubber sling or overshoe having plural metal spikes or cleats on its bottom. The sling is arranged to be worn over an article of footwear, e.g., a boot or shoe. Owing to the stretchable nature of the rubber forming the sling or attachment, the cleats may become dislodged or loosened over time, thereby either ending its usefulness or otherwise detracting from its functionality.
The patent literature discloses various types of cleats or spikes for use on footwear for various purposes, e.g., enhanced traction on ice, grass, artificial sports surfaces, etc. Examples of prior art spikes/cleats are found in the following U.S. Letters Patent Nos.: 2,421,072 (Kramer), 3,133,363 (Phillips), 3,267,593 (Turner), 3,738,026 (Granger), 4,306,360 (Hagger), and 5321,901 (Kelly).
While the prior art footwear attachments/cleats may be generally suitable for their intended purposes, they still leave something to be desired from various standpoints, such as ease of assembly, resistance to dislodgement, convertibility, and effectiveness.